yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Return of Gaia Everfree
The Return of Gaia Everfree is the twenty-first episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Camp Everfree in great danger, The Harmony Force Rangers, the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys and Young Leia must team up with the Mighty Morphin, Wild Force, Dino Thunder, Jungle Fury, Dino Charge and Wild Prime Rangers to put a stop to Gaia Everfree, Sledge, his crew, Onikage, the Org Generals, the Dai Shi Overlords, the Five Fingers of Poison, the Phantom Beast Generals, Goldar, Scorpina and Rito Revolto. Young Leia's Dream/Going to Camp Everfree One night, Leia dreamed about the Fearsome Crooks, The enemies of the Justice Squad, Fei-Wang Reed, Clow Reed's evil Brother along with his minions Su Yung, Xing Huo, Kyle Rondart, Inouva, Debonair and Nova the enemy of the Clamp Magical Girl club. Then, She woke up by Pinkie Pie surprising her about going to Camp Everfree. Getting ready for a Camping Trip/Ivan Ooze begins his new plan So, Everyone was getting ready for their Camping Trip. Back at the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze was putting Sledge, Onikage and the Dai Shi Overlords in charge to carry on his plan. Meeting with Gloriosa and Timber/Meeting with some friends at Camp When everyone arrived at Camp Everfree, Twilight and her friends met with Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce. Then, They've met with Jason, Cole, Conner, Casey, Tyler, Kai and their friends who're also camping. Sledge leads the attack/Gloriosa touched the Dark Energem/Gaia Everfree returns However, Sledge leads the attack on Camp Everfree. Just as Snide ambushed Heckyl, The Dark Energem fell out of his container. As Gloriosa tried to save it, She touched it and was cursed at recreating her evil counterpart, Gaia Everfree. Heckyl saves Gloriosa and split her from Gaia/Zenowing rescued Twilight Knowing that Gloriosa was endangered, Heckyl saved her by using his Split Emitter Ray Gun and freed her and reclaimed the Dark Energem without even touching it. Just as Doomwing was about to detain Flurry Heart from Twilight, Zenowing saved them and took them to safety. Meet at the Animarium/Gloriosa apologizes to Heckyl and was forgiven After the fight with Doomwing, Twilight met up with Jason, Cole, Conner, Casey, Tyler and the others including Ransik, his friends, Princess Shayla, Keeper, Anton Mercer, Elsa and the Pai Zhuq Masters as they discussed about Gaia Everfree's whereabouts. Just as Gloriosa woke up from her rest, She apologized to Heckyl for causing Gaia's return. Then, Heckyl forgave her as explained that it's no one's fault. Ivan Ooze's new plan with Gaia Everfree's alliance/Taking over Camp Everfree But Ivan Ooze had other ideas, He formed his evil alliance with Gaia Everfree as he sends her, Sledge, his crew, Zeltrax, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, Onikage, the Org Generals, the Overlords, the Five Fingers of Poison and the Phantom Beast Generals to take over Camp Everfree. Zordon warns Twilight and her friends/Planning the greatest team effort Meanwhile at the Animarium, Twilight was spending her time with Flurry Heart just as Zordon appeared and warned her and her friends about Ivan Ooze's plot with Gaia Everfree. So, Twilight, Jason, Cole, Conner, Casey, Tyler and Kai gathered their friends to work together. Princess Shayla grows fond of Flurry Heart/Never give up without a fight Then, Princess Shayla begins to grow fond of Flurry Heart as she started smiling at her. Soon, She brought her to see the Wild Zords as Kendall gave her a hand. When Princess Shayla started to sing to the Deer Zord and Merrick plays his flute, Flurry Heart embraced the song. Gaia's plan of ruling the world her own way/Sledge and company follows her Until then, Gaia Everfree planed to rule the world in her own way. Then, Sledge and his company decided to follow her and forget all about Ivan Ooze and carry on her plan. Cole taught Twilight to communicate with the Wild Zords/Speaking to Animus Meanwhile with the Rangers at the Animarium, Cole even taught Twilight how to communicate with animals by listening to the words coming from their hearts. Just as Twilight learned to communicate with the Wild Zords, She could here Animus speaking to her within the Black Lion Zord and told her that she and her friends must work together to protect all of nature and defeat Gaia Everfree at any cost. Beginning the fight for the Earth/Taking down Gaia and her whole company Then, The battle against Gaia Everfree, Sledge, his crew, Onikage, the Org Generals, the Dai Shi Overlords, the Five Fingers of Poison, the Phantom Beast Generals, Goldar, Scorpina and Rito Revolto begins as the Harmony Force, Mighty Morphin, Wild Force, Dino Thunder, Jungle Fury, Dino Charge and Wild Prime Rangers begin their teamwork. At last, They finally took them down one by one. Getting bigger and dangerous/Six New Legendary Megazord Formation Suddenly, Klank & Orbus made them all bigger and dangerous for the Earth itself. Then, The Elemental Ultrazord were given the ability to activate it's Legendary Mighty Morphin Formation and took down Goldar, Scorpina and Rito for good. Then, They activated their Legendary Wild Force Formation with the Wild Zords combined with the Elementl Ultrazord and the Soul Birds and took down Onikage and the Org Generals. Later on, They activated the Legendary Dino Thunder Formation and took out Zeltrax. As for the Dai Shi Overlords, the Five Fingers of Poison and the Phantom Beast Generals, They were brought down by the Ultrazord's Legendary Jungle Fury Formation and activated it's Legendary Dino Charge Formation and took out Sledge and his crew. And finally, The Harmony Force Rangers activated their Legendary Wild Prime Formation and destroyed Gaia Everfree for good. Ivan Ooze gets more upset/Absorbing more follen for more strength Back at his lair, Ivan Ooze gets more upset with the Rangers winning. So, He absorbed what left of his fallen generals along with Finster, Squatt, Baboo and Mordant. Bestest of all the Camping Trip/Twilight and her friend gave their thanks With the earth safe and sound, Twilight, Jason, Cole, Conner, Casey, Tyler, Kai and their friends can now finally relax for a special camping trip as Twilight gave thanks to the others Rangers. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Wild Force Rangers Dino Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers Dino Charge Rangers Wild Prime Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *The Wind Sisters *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Zordon Allies *Young Leia *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Jankenman *Aikko *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia and Burpy *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc and Bill *Ken Utonium *The Gangreen Gang *Donny *Alpha 5, 6 and 7 *Princess Shayla *Animus *Anton Mercer *Elsa/Principal Randall *Hayley Ziktor *Master Mao *Master Rilla *Master Lope *Master Guin *Master Phant *Master Swoop *Master Finn *Flint *Keeper Civilians *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Keane *The Talking Dog *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *Mondo the Magician *Pandora the Witch *Minus the Wizard *The Night Wind *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *Chelsea Holmes *Jenmmica *Onikage *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady *Scorch *Snapper *Goldar *Scorpina *Finster *Baboo *Squatt *Mordant *Rito Revolto *Zeltrax *Sledge *Fury *Wrench *Poisandra *Curio *Singe *Snide *Doomwing *Furio *Treacheron *Deviot *Barbarax *Hexuba *Triskull *Morticon *Imperious *The Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe *The Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance and Sculpin *Queen Machina *Prince Sprocket *Klank & Orbus *Louie Kaboom *Prince Gasket *Princess Archerina *The Machine Empire Generals: Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon and Steelon *Darkonda *Serrator *Octoroo *Zurgane *Choobo *Motodrone *Shimazu *Vexacus *Ripcon *Cosmo Royale *Madame Odius *Frax *Gluto *Broodwing *General Havoc *Elgar *Rygog *Porto *General Crunch *General Shifter *Kilobyte *Professor Cog *Gaia Everfree Trivia *Gloriosa Daisy accidentally touched the Dark Energem for Gaia Everfree's return before Heckyl use his Split Emitter Ray Gun to free her and reclaim the Dark Energem. *Young Leia will use the Wave Card, Wood Card, Sleep Card, Earthy Card, Hope Card and Libra Card in this episode. *The Mane 10, Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys and the others will get ready to Camp at Camp Everfree. Songs #We like Hiking #Tell Me #Hope Shines Eternal Transcript *The Return of Gaia Everfree (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225